


Quick Fun ~DaiSuga~ Short Smut Shot

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Random & Short, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 10





	Quick Fun ~DaiSuga~ Short Smut Shot

Suga put his hands under Daichi's arms and cupped his chest.

"Dai-Daichi..." Suga let out a breathy moan as he gently rubbed himself onto Daichi lower back cover by his shirt. 

"It's fine. G-go for it." Daichi hid his blushing face away to the side, despite Suga not being able to see it in the first place. The older third year closed his eyes as he started moving faster, his breath also quickening. 

"Ha...Ha...ngh-aichi..." He quietly moaned onto the tanned neck. "Not enough..." Suga complained as he stopped to take off his pants, revealing his boxers with a spot of precum leaking near the front. He proceeded to continued rubbing his hard-on onto Daichi's back, his pace getting faster almost every second. Daichi put his hands on top of Suga's smaller ones as he started going harder and faster. "C-cu- I'm..." Suga breathed in Daichi's scent as he panted heavily.

"This is your bed, your rules." Daichi calmly said before kissing the side of Suga's face. Suga finally finished rutting, cumming in his boxers, his breath quietly shaking. "You okay, Suga?" Daichi asks before kisses his cheek again. 

"Y-yeah, god...sorry." 

"Don't be, you were r-really cute." Daichi smirked as he turned around and hugged Suga. Finally pulling him down onto his chest and his back on the bed.


End file.
